Jen
Jen is a canon debuting contestant on Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a member of The Fashion Bloggers with her travel partner, Tom. Personality Jen is a world-renowned fashion blogger, along with her best friend Tom, who updates her followers on a daily basis about what's hot and what's not. She is a sweet fashionista who is sure that her fabulous taste and trending skills will guarantee her victory. Jen is also constantly working on her tan and often falls victim to the allure of spontaneous shopping sprees. She and her partner Tom plan to go far in the competition, while teaching the other contestants a little something about competing with style. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over Tom and Jen arrived on the show in style, having even written their own intro cards. In None Down, Thirty To Go, the two remain in an elevator with Chris and Chef and make it to the top of the CN tower, but struggle to complete the fear challenge. Tom expresses his annoyance in being shipped with Jen, who proceeds to promote Tom's single status. On their way to Morocco in The Road To Morocco, they recognize Giselle as a renowned fashioniesta and attempt to befriend her, which works since Giselle recognizes them too. In Morocco, Giselle tries to set Tom up with another man on the show, which confuses Tom a bit, but ultimately never happens. In French Is An Eiffel Language, Tom and Jen get a flat tire with Mama DJ and proceed to go on an amazing shopping spree with her. Jen and Tom both begin to crush on DJ. The two teams manage to survive the leg, and keep their shopping bags with them into the next episode, Mediterranean Homesick Blues. Alejandro and Heather decide to target the two teams by getting rid of their shopping bags, which causes Tom and Jen to stay behind, but not Momma or DJ due to DJ's persuasion. They get their bags back and lose the leg because of the time they wasted. They're cast off the show and ride home with the Prince of Monoco who happens to be passing by. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Jen has competed against, she has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Courtney, Dj, Izzy, Duncan, Heather and Alejandro. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Jen has competed against, she has yet to outrank Dawn, Anne Maria, Dakota and Scott. *Jen has yet to outrank Vanessa. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Jen has competed against, she has yet to outrank Amy, Rodney, Sammy, Topher, Scarlett and Sugar. *Of the second generation of original characters that Jen has competed against, she has yet to outrank Randy, Adam, Candace, Krystal, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, Jen has yet to outrank Tammy, Gerry, Pete, Ellody, Laurie, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Dwayne, Junior, Ennui, Crimson, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Devin, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Gallery Jen_hands.png Jen_Smile.png Jen_cute.png Jen_happy.png Jen_Running.png Now_trending_with_tom_and_jen_1_by_cogreen20-dagksg2.png Now_trending_with_tom_and_jen_2_by_cogreen20-dagnmk9.png Trivia See also Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDRRDO Contestants